


All you need is love

by Gluhouse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse
Summary: Возможно, им стоит прекратить это дурацкое топтание на одном месте, и покончить с происходящим так или иначе.





	All you need is love

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Тони юн и невинен (относительно), Стив не настолько юн, но невинен поболше некоторых.

Тони замирает на пороге лаборатории и машинально цепляется пальцами за косяк, как будто готов прямо сейчас рухнуть на пол. Отец всё еще не заметил его, но не Стив; он внимательно смотрит за Тони своими невероятными голубыми глазами и чуть улыбается, будто подбадривая. И Тони думает, что, пожалуй, это самый красивый человек из тех, кого он встречал.

Наверное, сумасшедшая смесь везения и чуда позволила ученым отыскать Капитана во льдах и без инцидентов (почти) разморозить его. Говард на время почти пропал из дома — он проводил всё свое время в лаборатории Щ.И.Т., вероятно замеряя, изучая, возможно ставя некоторые опыты на вновь живом Стиве. А в это самое время Тони мучительно хотел познакомиться с легендой, о которой отец ему все уши прожужжал, но никак не мог убедить Говарда, что он самый необходимый человек в лаборатории.  
И вот, спустя пару недель, Капитан Америка у них в доме, как будто самый обычный человек. «Стив погостит у нас несколько дней, Тони» — говорит Говард, расплываясь в самой довольной улыбке из тех, на которые он способен. Тони кивает и протягивает почти не дрожащую руку Роджерсу, который мягко пожимает её в своей теплой ладони.

Возможно, это называется любовью с первого взгляда. Тони терпеть не может сопливые клише из дамских романов, парочку которых он прочитал из любопытства, но сейчас трезвый ум отказывается подсказать хоть какое-то рациональное объяснение происходящему. Ему почти восемнадцать, и Тони всегда считал себя образцом рациональности, но в случае со Стивом Роджерсом он за минуту превратился в слюнявого влюблённого мальчишку. И лишь надежда на то, что Стив ничего не заметит немного греет душу.

Однако, Стив заметил. Он, конечно, не из самых догадливых — во всяком случае по рассказам отца, но кое-что подметить и сопоставить может. Например, как отчаянно Тони краснеет, стоит ему бросить взгляд на обтянутый майкой торс Капитана. Или то, что они постоянно оказываются вместе, фактически не разлучаясь весь день. Или, может быть то, как Тони стонет во сне «Капитан», очень многозначительно сжимая между ног одеяло. Последнее просто выбивает Стива из колеи. Он никогда в жизни не сталкивался с тем, чтобы в него был влюблён ребёнок; откровенно говоря Стив вообще не сталкивался с влюблённостью в себя, это он безответно и безоговорочно любил Баки, а после его гибели эта любовь плавно перетекла на Пегги. Скорее по инерции, Стив привык любить, и опустевшее разом сердце неприятно кололо, стоило вспомнить о том, как Баки на него смотрел. Сейчас же Пегги, всё еще бодрая и такая же хваткая не вызывает в нём ничего, кроме благодарности и ощущения крепкого дружеского плеча. Младший Старк же, забавный, юркий, с быстрым умом и острым языком вызывает что-то другое. Стив не то, чтобы эксперт в чувствах, но это чувство подозрительно смахивает на то, с чего всё начиналось с Баки. Однако, он убеждает себя в том, что это отеческая привязанность.

Они играют в эту игру достаточно долго — Стив часто навещает Говарда, потому что ему немного одиноко в большом и всё-таки изменившемся мире, Говард сам его зовет на ужин или обед куда чаще, чем мог бы, поэтому волей-неволей Тони приходиться сталкиваться с тем, что его чувства становятся всё сильнее. Стив же замечает, что он всё дольше разговаривает с Тони на самые разные темы и мучительно не хочет уходить, когда всякое положенное для визита время подходит к концу. И стоит сказать, что уже пора, как Тони морщится и подается на кровати вперед, почти незаметно для обычного взгляда. Стив не обычный человек, поэтому он осторожно пожимает лежащую на одеяле руку, и, не удержавшись, поглаживает большим пальцем костяшки. Лицо Тони в ответ на этот жест преследует его всю ночь.

Возможно, им стоит прекратить это дурацкое топтание на одном месте и покончить с происходящим так или иначе. Мысли Стива кружат в голове — ни одной чёткой, ни одной хоть каплю помогающей справится с совершенно ненормальной ситуацией. Роджерс пробует всё — от «Ему всего семнадцать» до «Он сын твоего друга», и всё без толку. При следующей встрече, он, сам себя не осознавая, заходит несколько дальше дружеского рукопожатия, вместо этого он крепко обнимает застывшего от удивления и неверия Тони, всего на пару секунд, но шаг сделан. Тони трет покрасневшие щеки и хрипло шепчет «Стив»; Стив ночью не может уснуть по-человечески, потому что стоит провалиться в дрему, он слышит этот сбивающийся шепот, и в паху тут же многообещающе ноет. Это, наверное, первый шаг к сумасшествию.  
Следующий шаг делает Тони. Они просто болтают в его комнате, по сложившейся традиции Стив сидит в кресле, поджав ноги, а Тони лежит в кровати на животе, болтая ногами в воздухе, и Стив никак не может сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме узких лодыжек, виднеющихся из-под домашних штанов. Говард заглядывает к ним и, шутя, упрекает Стива в том, что ему интереснее с мальчишкой, чем со старым другом. Стоит отцу уйти, Тони подбирается на кровати и серьёзно смотрит на Капитана.

 — Стив, как ты думаешь, я симпатичный?

Вообще-то Тони прекрасно знает ответ на свой вопрос, да и недостатка в девчонках у него никогда не было, однако, ему почему-то необходимо услышать ответ именно от Стива. Тот сначала просто смотрит оторопело, как будто пытается уловить суть вопроса, а потом его скулы чуть розовеют.

 — Конечно. Я бы даже сказал, что ты красивый.

«Заткнись, Роджерс!» — умоляет себя Стив после этой фразы, однако дело уже сделано. Тони абсолютно доволен ответом, он даже чуть выпрямляется и счастливо улыбается. И это совершенно очаровательная улыбка.

В первый день зимы они идут в кино. Стив недолюбливает зиму (хотя ничего и не помнит о своем пребывании во льдах, это скорее подсознательная неприязнь), однако с радостью соглашается посмотреть что-то новое и интересное. Фильм не впечатляет, он скачет от триллера к сопливой мелодраме, Тони, кажется, дремлет у него на плече, и это весьма мило по скромному мнению Стива. После фильма они пешком идут до дома Тони, и всё обсуждение сюжета сводиться к тому, как Тони рассказывает свои сны на том или ином моменте, а Стив только фыркает от смеха и изредка вставляет комментарии. Около ограды они останавливаются — уже поздно, и беспокоить Старков поздним визитом Стив не хочет, на что Тони предлагает ему залезть в окно, как будто они тайные любовники. На последних словах он будто спотыкается и встревоженно смотрит на Стива, словно пытаясь отыскать реакцию на вырвавшуюся шутку. Вместо ответа Стив берёт холодное лицо Тони в ладони и осторожно целует приоткрытые губы, совершенно невинно и без намека на более глубокое продолжение. Тони тихо охает и обнимает его за шею. Последней адекватной мыслью в голове Стива оказывается пожелание, чтобы Говард Старк сейчас не захотел полюбоваться видом улицы.

Тони первый нарушает целомудренность поцелуя — Стив убеждает себя в том, что это не из-за того, что он понял, что Капитан Америка просто не целовался толком в своей жизни, а из природной напористости. И они целуются, кажется, целую вечность, сталкиваются языками, почти кусают друг друга за те дни и недели, что не могли сделать решительный шаг вперед, и Стив с ужасом и одновременно некоторым восхищением чувствует, как тесно стало в штанах — и это от поцелуя. Тони, кажется, тоже стало намного жарче, чем было пару минут назад, он раскраснелся и тяжело дышит, нервно откидывает волосы со лба дрожащими ладонями, но всё равно очень решительно смотрит в глаза Стиву, будто бросая какой-то вызов. Капитан улыбается и мягко, почти неощутимо щелкает по покрасневшему носу пальцами.

 — Тебе пора домой, герой.  
 — Ты не посмеешь бросить меня в такой ситуации! — Тони возмущенно всплескивает руками и отчаянно сжимает руку Стива в своей, будто это сможет остановить его от прощания. — Я еще не закончил!

Стив тихо смеется в ответ, кажется, на всё возмущение мира в голосе Тони. Ему почему-то так легко и спокойно, хотя в глубине души он понимает, что придется объясниться с Говардом, убедить его в том, что Тони в надежных руках и пережить, возможно, бурю гнева и негодования. Но сейчас, глядя на насупившегося и тихо ворчащего Тони, Стив готов на всё.

Пожалуй, Стив рисковал также сильно только на войне. Он ни капли не сомневается, что если Говард проснется среди ночи и захочет заглянуть к сыну (ну, всякое бывает) — то им с Тони конец. Но Стив всё равно прокрадывается в спальню к нему и ложится на край лицом к абсолютно не сонному Тони. В комнате действительно темно, благодаря отсутствию яркой рекламы вблизи к дому, Стив давно отвык от такой темноты у себя в квартире, но его глаза, улучшенные супер сывороткой всё равно видят лучше, чем у остальных. Тони улыбается и по-детски бодает его лбом в грудь, и застывает вот так, прижавшись лицом.

 — Иногда я так по тебе скучаю, что готов ворваться в твою квартиру,  
и поселиться там даже под угрозой смерти.

Стив ерошит мягкие волосы на затылке Тони, осторожно пропускает пряди между пальцами, чуть массирует кожу, потому что знает, как Тони нравится, когда касаются его головы. Не все, конечно, но Стив в списке избранных. Он и сам скучает по невыносимому, болтливому Старку-младшему, особенно вечерами, когда одиночество наваливается всем весом и воспоминания о войне, о прошлой жизни навязчиво лезут в голову и никаким телевизором их не спугнешь. Тогда Стив старается думать о Тони, о его глазах и улыбке, о дурацких попытках отрастить бородку (совершенно неудачных, к слову), и становится чуть легче. Самую малость.

— Давай жить вместе? Отец поймет. — Тони поднимает лицо и смотрит внимательно, как будто ищет ответ на свой вопрос в лице Стива. Гений, но иногда такой ребенок.

— Не думаю, что он будет очень рад.

— Стив, я уже закончил университет, ты думаешь, мне нужно его одобрение?

Стив качает головой и мягко поглаживает воинственно сжатые в кулаки пальцы. Конечно, он прекрасно знает, что Тони не требуется ничьё одобрение. Оно нужно Стиву.

Когда Стив рассказывает Говарду, что происходит между ними, тот выглядит таким потрясенным, что Роджерс всерьёз хочет броситься и вызвать неотложную помощь, потому что довел человека до инфаркта. Правда, спустя минуту Старк приходит в себя и тут же нахмуривается, сводит брови к переносице и сжимает губы в тонкую линию — верный признак того, что он в ярости. Стив складывает руки на груди и с нажимом повторяет, что он влюблён, Тони ни к чему не принуждал, и готов к любому ответу Говарда. Тони стоит за углом и едва дышит — чтобы он не говорил, отца он всё равно любит, пусть и не признается в этом ни за что в жизни.

Еще несколько минут проходят в молчании. Стив стоит посреди гостиной, прямой и напряженный, готовый даже к нападению, а Говард ходит туда-сюда, нервно сунув руки в карманы. Пожалуй, это первый раз, когда молчание в их компании сохраняется так долго.

 — Ты уверен, что… это всё серьёзно? — Говард наконец останавливается и настороженно смотрит на Стива, а тот внимательно смотрит в ответ. — Я имею в виду, Тони… он не образец вдумчивого парня. Не хотелось бы, чтобы всё стало слишком неловким.

Стив выдыхает и позволяет себе чуть улыбнуться.

— Думаю, мы сможем разобраться, Говард.

Со своей матерью Тони разговаривает сам, ничуть не переживая, потому что знает, что она примет его любым. Даже тем, кто в перспективе не подарит ей ни одного внука.

Единственное, в чём Стив твердо и непоколебимо уверен, так это в том, что он не станет заниматься ничем большим, чем поцелуи с Тони, пока тому не исполниться восемнадцать. Пусть мелкий паршивец и испытывает границы его терпения и сдержанности, Стив стоит на своем, каждый раз уверенно отводя руки, скользнувшие было к ширинке, и терпеливо ссаживает с колен. Тони в ответ надувается, грозит разными карами, которые сводятся к тому, что Стив никогда не доберётся до его тела и вообще умрет девственником.  
В день своего совершеннолетия Тони выглядит совершенно потрясающе. Стив дарит ему кольцо, не то, чтобы намекая на что-то действительно серьёзное, но и не отказываясь от возможности. Тони так широко улыбается, что всерьёз кажется, будто его лицо может треснуть. Они оба проводят день в ленивой неге, Тони принимает поздравления по телефону, совершенно не вслушиваясь, он больше занят поцелуями и не слишком настойчивыми попытками забраться Стиву под футболку, с чем последний борется без особого рвения.  
Вечером они сбегают из особняка, потому что Стив не собирается проверять насколько велико терпение Говарда.

Ночь движется медленно и тягуче, как патока. Свет от рекламной вывески неоновыми мазками ложится на коже Тони, предательски освещает нервный румянец, проступающий на щеках от слишком откровенных поцелуев. Стив мог бы сказать, что Тони самый красивый человек из тех, кого ему посчастливилось встретить, но его губы слишком заняты исследованием каждого миллиметра такого желанного тела. Наверное, своими поцелуями он рассказывает куда больше, чем смогут слова. Тони тихо всхлипывает, и закрывает глаза ладонью.

— Если тебе не нравится — я остановлюсь, — Стив обеспокоено поднимает голову и хмурит брови, увидев мокрые дорожки на щеках Тони. — Только скажи.  
— Я не… — Тони улыбается, подавив новый всхлип, и слепо нашаривает руку Капитана, сжимает пальцами отчаянно.— Я просто не могу поверить в то, как сильно я тебя люблю.

Стиву кажется, что из комнаты разом исчез весь воздух. Они никогда раньше не говорили друг другу ничего подобного, в этом не было особой необходимости, но сейчас отчего-то это становится настолько важным и нужным, что Стив буквально ненавидит себя за то, что не сказал этого раньше.

— Я тоже, Тони. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Они занимаются любовью почти невыносимо медленно. Тони откидывает голову, скользит пальцами по влажной коже на плечах Стива, и, кажется, не понимает толком, что говорит, как умоляет сделать с собой всё, что Стиву заблагорассудится. Стив слушает и не слушает одновременно, ему сейчас гораздо больше нужно видеть, как подрагивают ресницы на сжатых веках, как Тони кусает губы и лихорадочно обводит их языком, как он жарко выдыхает, не в силах дышать ровно. Он прекрасен сейчас, настолько невыносимо красив, что Стив никак не может поверить в реальность происходящего. Если это сон, думает он, то пусть этот сон никогда не кончается.

Утро встречает их, уставших и обессиленных, в объятиях друг друга. Стив открывает глаза и не рискует пошевелиться еще много минут, чтобы не спугнуть то детское выражение умиротворенности на лице Тони.

Это всё могло бы быть чертовски прекрасным сном. Но это не сон.

В двадцать один год Тони, его отец умирает. Стив видит, как искривляются губы Тони, когда он слышит весть по телефону, как сползает краска с его лица, дюйм за дюймом, а в глазах зарождаются слезы. Стив видит и ничем не может помочь, только прижать к себе и не отпускать, пережидая беззвучную истерику. Тони вздрагивает в его руках, сжимает кулаки бессильно и упирается ими в грудь Стива, будто бы силясь оттолкнуть, но не делая этого. Капитан слышит, как загнанно стучит сердце Тони, как его дыхание с хрипом вырывается из легких, чувствует слезы на своей коже — и всё это разбивает ему сердце еще сильнее, чем новость о гибели друга. Они так и сидят обнявшись, почти сросшись друг с другом еще долго, потом Тони вытирает слезы и собирается. Стива всегда восхищала его способность собраться.

На похоронах голос Тони срывается всего один раз.

— Мне кажется, я постарею, а ты даже не изменишься.

Тони почти тридцать, и Стив правда не особо изменился за прошедшие годы, только развил в себе сверхспокойствие и сверхвыносливость к выходкам Тони. Кажется, будто Тони за все их совместные годы усиленно практикуется в том, как бы довести Капитана до белого каления. Выходит с переменным успехом.

— Тони, оставь этот разговор до тех времен, когда он будет необходим.

Стив ерошит волосы своего мужа — не официального, но по всем параметрам они женатая пара — и легко целует его в висок. Теперь они выглядят одногодками, но Стив всё равно позволяет себе называть Тони ребёнком, чтобы позлить, и своим мальчиком, когда испытывает особые приливы нежности. В ответ на первое Тони обычно взрывается и высказывает всё, что думает о мыслительных способностях Капитана, на второе почти незаметно краснеет и особенно усердно целуется. Стиву нравятся обе реакции.

— Если ты умрешь раньше меня, Тони, я клянусь, что вытащу тебя с того света своими руками и задушу.

Ни для кого в команде не секрет, что Стив и Тони живут вместе. Стиву плевать на косые взгляды, Тони наоборот старается рассказать об их отношениях как можно большему количеству народа. Поэтому все скорбно замолкают, не вмешиваясь в то, как Капитан ласково и почти невесомо гладит посеревшее, разбитое лицо. Все, но не Халк. Стив даже отшатывается, когда тот рявкает в лицо Тони, и, поразительно, но Тони распахивает глаза и закашливается, а потом начинает травить шутки, как будто не умирал тут секунду назад. Стив улыбается, а потом сгорбливается.и начинает плакать.

Конечно, их работа не способствует особой продолжительности жизни. Они получают ранения и травмы, неделями носят повязки или лежат в больничном крыле (обычно этим занимается Тони, у Стива в крови сыворотка, которая позволяет его ранам затягиваться в разы быстрее), а потом снова рискуют своими головами в боях за человечество. Но это только за пределами спальни. Пробраться суперзлодеям и преступникам к ним в спальню Стив не позволяет.

Тони всё такой же, как был в свои восемнадцать. Не внешне, конечно же — он наконец отрастил бороду и теперь модно ее стрижет, на лице появились первые морщины, но внутренне. Он всё тот же импульсивный и отзывчивый ребенок, каким Стив его встретил годы назад. Такой же жадный. Такой же горячий. Стиву почти больно от того, как он влюблён. Тони будто читает его мысли и одними губами произносит «я тоже».

Когда Тони засыпает, счастливый и совершенно вымотанный, Стив смотрит на его безмятежное лицо и позволяет себе секунду слабости. Он прекрасно понимает, что когда-нибудь они оба умрут и есть все шансы, что Тони станет первым, но… Сейчас, пока они вместе, они будут получать от жизни и друг от друга всё, что только можно. И никто им не помешает.


End file.
